


or a honeymoon

by pleadingforclarity



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, happy ending (ish), the team is mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleadingforclarity/pseuds/pleadingforclarity
Summary: thank you so much for reading. i hope happiness comes when it feels right. <3





	or a honeymoon

“Why'd it have to be a fear dimension coming to life? Why couldn't it be dreams or wishes?” Fitz sighs to himself, walking back to his station, resigned to the answer that echoes in his brain.

 

She raises her eyebrows, answering his sigh with one of her own, and continues munching absentmindedly from her seat. “And what would your wish be?”

 

He stops, thinking on it. “An extra day between Saturday and Sunday. You?” 

 

“Speak any language.”

 

She doesn’t even glance up from her computer. The answer comes effortlessly, mechanically, one that she’s had stored in her brain for a while. 

 

And then, she stops. Realizes. That had been her standard answer for mixers and first days of classes and ice-breakers. For parties that she didn’t belong at and ones that she hated she did. For first dates and first study sessions and for finding lab partners. 

 

That was an answer for another life, another time. Another era, it seemed. It didn’t _fit_ her anymore. It was superficial and imaginary and left a bad taste in her mouth. 

 

She had realized on Maveth that dreaming was like a drug, one that filled her up but left her hollow after a while. When she got back to Earth, she didn’t allow herself to think of ‘what ifs’ or ‘what could of beens’ because she missed two men for reasons that seemed paradoxically similar but in reality were completely different. Dreaming was foolish, she’d known that since she was a child. Wishing wouldn’t get you anywhere, hard work did. Actions did.

 

As a woman in science, she relied on information and clear, concrete analysis to inform her decisions. But being a woman of SHIELD had marred that. Inhumans and Monoliths and deals with devils and her friends leaving and disappearing and changing and dying had marred her tidy outlook on life. 

 

She had to learn to keep her natural compassion equal to sterile kindness she was taught to show in labs and medbays. But after Skye became Daisy and Fitz became… _more_ , in every possible way, compassion was involuntary. It was necessary. It was a feeling that she had reserved for her family, but suddenly her team had _become_ her family and she cried much more often than she had anticipated all those years ago. 

 

She wanted to speak languages, yes, but languages of the heart and of the mind. She had tried speaking Abby’s in space, and May’s when she was May’s superior, and Coulson’s when she realized that Coulson was fallible too. She yearned to get across to Daisy after the Diviner and after Hive and after she’d left them, after she’d come to her at that apartment, when she’d realized that Daisy could speak hers. 

 

She wanted to speak the language of the Fitz in front of her, working on welding, just as she had spoken the one of the Fitz of the Academy. She was trying her hardest. 

 

Jemma knew she didn’t have the luxury to dream, or wonder, or ponder on ‘what ifs’, but she did. She continued to. And she continues to. Maybe on less grand of a scale, but just as grandly. 

 

So, she remarks, “Or a honeymoon,” and Fitz stares at her before looking down. 

 

She’s just going to keep dreaming until they come true. 

 

(and if she knows one thing, they will. someday.)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading. i hope happiness comes when it feels right. <3


End file.
